Meet the Robinsons (TheBluesRockz Style)
TheBluesRockz's movie-spoof of Meet the TheBluesRockz's movie-spoof of Meet the Robinsons (2007). Cast: *Lewis - Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail) *Wilbur Robinson - Dale (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *Franny Robinson - Miss Bianca (The Rescuers) *Grandpa Bud - Papa Mousekewitz (An American Tail) *Lucille Krunklehorn (aka Young/Adult Lucille) - Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) *Grandma Lucille - Mama Mousekewitz (An American Tail) *Carl the Robot - Lumiere (Beauty and the Beast) *Mildred - Rebecca Cunningham (TaleSpin) *Mike "Goob" Yagoobian - Spunky (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *The Bowler Hat Guy (Adult Mike "Goob" Yagoobian) - Fat Cat (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *DOR-15 - Herself *Mr. Willerstein - Sparky (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *Uncle Fritz - Dr. Dawson (The Great Mouse Detective) *Aunt Petunia - Auntie Shrew (The Secret of NIMH) *Cousin Laszlo - Chip (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *Cousin Tallulah - Gadget Hackwrench (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *Uncle Gaston - Honest John (An American Tail) *Uncle Art - Monterey Jack (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *Aunt Billie - Mrs. Judson (The Great Mouse Detective) *Uncle Joe - Cheddarhead Charlie (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *Tiny the T-Rex - Sweetums (The Muppets) *Cornelius Robinson - Bernard (The Rescuers) *Lefty the Octopus - Crush (Finding Nemo) *Frankie - Orinoco (The Wombles) *Uncles Spike and Dimitri - Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Buster - Scooby Doo *InventCo CEO - Scar (The Lion King) *Stanley - Zipper (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *Lizzy - Cynthia Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) *Young/Adult Bud - Basil (The Great Mouse Detective) *Young Franny - Olivia Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective) *Baby Lewis - Nibbles (Tom and Jerry) *Mini Doris as herself *Mega Doris as himself *Frogs - The Wombles Characters *Gym Coach - Scrooge McDuck (DuckTales) *Young Frankie - Bungo (The Wombles) *Boy with 'Solar System' project - Oliver (Oliver and Company) *InventCo Receptionist - Fuli (The Lion Guard) *Lewis' Birth Mother - Rosita (Sing) *Lucille's Father - Junior (Storks) *Reporter (near the end) - Red (The Angry Birds Movie) *Goob's Adoptive Parents - Danny and Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) *Mr. and Mrs. Harrington - Alvin and Brittany (Alvin and the Chipmunks) Trailer/Transcript: *Meet the Robinsons (TheBluesRockz Style) Trailer/Transcript Gallery: Fievel Mousekewitz in An American Tail Fievel Goes West.jpg|Fievel as Lewis Dale-0.jpg|Dale as Wilbur Robinson Miss Bianca-0.png|Miss Bianca as Franny Robinson Papa-1.jpg|Papa Mousekewitz as Grandpa Bud Mrs. Brisby in The Secret of NIMH.jpg|Mrs. Brisby as Lucille Krunklehorn (aka Young/Adult Lucille) Mama Mousekewitz in An American Tail.jpg|Mama Mouskewitz as Grandma Lucille Lumiere.jpg|Lumiere as Carl the Robot Becky01.jpg|Rebecca Cunningham as Mildred Spunky11.jpg|Spunky as Mike "Goob" Yagoobian Chip And Dale Do The Fat Cat Stomp!5.jpg|Fat Cat as The Bowler Hat Guy (Adult Mike "Goob" Yagoobian) DOR-15.jpg|DOR-15 as Herself Sparky-0.jpg|Sparky as Mr. Willerstein Dr. David Q Dawson in The Great Mouse Detective.jpg|Dr. Dawson as Uncle Fritz Auntie-shrew-the-secret-of-nimh-61.9.jpg|Auntie Shrew as Aunt Petunia Chip (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers).jpg|Chip as Cousin Laszlo Buttload-of-Gadget-screencaps-gadget-hackwrench-29885041-720-540.png|Gadget Hackwrench as Cousin Tallulah Honest John-0.jpg|Honest John as Uncle Gaston Monterey Jack-0.jpg|Monterey Jack as Uncle Art Mrs. Judson-0.jpg|Mrs. Judson as Aunt Billie Cheddarhead Charlie.jpg|Cheddarhead Charlie as Uncle Joe Sweetums and Robin.jpg|Sweetums as Tiny the T-Rex Bernard.png|Bernard as Cornelius Robinson Crush the Sea Turtle.jpg|Crush as Lefty the Octopus Orinoco05.jpg|Orinoco as Frankie Bugs Bunny in Tiny Toon Adventures.jpg|Bugs Bunny Daffy Duck in Space Jam.jpg|and Daffy Duck as Uncles Spike and Dimitri Scooby Doo in Scooby Doo on Zombie Island.jpg|Scooby Doo as Buster Scar.jpg|Scar as InventCo CEO Zipper.jpg|Zipper as Stanley Cynthia Brisby in The Secret of NIMH.jpg|Cynthia Brisby as Lizzy Basil Sad.jpg|Basil as Young/Adult Bud Olivia .jpg|Olivia as Young Franny Category:Meet the Robinsons Movie Spoofs Category:Meet the Robinsons Movie Spoof Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie-spoofs Category:TheBluesRockz Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Channels Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies-Spoof